Until the Next Time
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: Sam mysteriously disappeared fourteen years ago, leaving nothing behind. She reappeared one night, or was Danny seeing things? When she and Danny meet again will it be love or chaos? And what will Sam reveal to him about their past? Title changed from Mus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay if you read my last DP fic it was awful I know and I'm working on a better last chapter for that fic. Trust me this fic is not going to end awful like that one did. I've gotten better at endings. Trust me!

**News**

Sam smiled at her daughter Dyna. Dyna was sitting next to Sam while the hairstylist styled Sam and Dyna's hair before the next performance. Sam gave Dyna's hand a quick squeeze to calm her nerves.

Sam watched her for a minute. Like Danny and Sam Dyna had black hair. But she was more like Danny then Sam though. She had his blue eyes, his height at fourteen (Although Dyna wasn't 14 yet) and personality along with his temper. And even if Dyna didn't know it yet she also was half ghost. Imagine Danny as a female with hair just past her shoulder and you have Dyna.

"Adrienne! Adrienne!" The crowd could be heard from out side chanting Sam's false name.

Sam rushed out onto the stage and smiled at her daughter who was watching from backstage. Since Sam had left Amity Park (A/N: I'm not for sure if that's right. I know it's something like that though.) She had changed her name to Adrienne (Addy for short). That's what everyone knew her as. Her musicians, managers, make up artist, hairstylists, and daughter. No one knew her as Sam Mason any more in fact she no longer looked like her old self.

She had grown out her black hair so that it was now past her shoulders. And her wardrobe had also changed (A/N: Don't get mad at me for changing her outfit but I'd really like to get rid of her gothic look and change it.) Normally she wore blue jeans and a pair of a spaghetti strapped v necked crinkly tank top with wild designs on it.

Sam finished the song and the crowd was clapping and calling her name.

Sam smiled and spoke into the mike.

"Are you ready for the performance you'll never forget?"

"YES!" The crowd screamed

Sam turned around and motioned for Dyna to come on stage.

Dyna had been practicing since she was little to perform with her mom.

Dyna ran onto the stage and waved nervously to the audience. They went wild.

"You ready?" Sam mouthed to Dyna.

Dyna nodded and the song started.

When they finished the crowed was going wild.

Sam smiled and embraced Dyna.

The next day

"Happy Birthday Dyna!" Sam yelled running into Dyna's room on the bus.

Sam flung open Dyna's blinds in the room causing Dyna to moan and pull the pillow over her eyes.

"DYNA Get up!" Sam yelled pulling off Dyna's blankets and and pulling her out of bed.

Dyna groaned before climbing out of bed.

"Mom it's Saturday! We're on the rode! Why do I have to get up this early?"

"Because it's your birthday and I said so." Sam said pulling Dyna into the kitchen.

Sitting in front of Dyna was a huge birthday cake. Behind that was the whole band and Jake the manager.

Matt the drummer swooped Dyna up and swung her around the room. Matt swooped Dyna around the room easily since he was so muscular and Dyna was light weighted.

Dyna giggled and Matt placed her back on the ground.

"Mom where are we heading to next?" Dyna asked.

"We're heading to Amity Park." Jake answered for Sam since he hastens told Sam was they were going.

Sam looked at Jake and went white.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It could have been better I know. I WILL make my chapters longer. The first ones are always short when I write them. Well R&R!


	2. Amity Park

**Amity Park**

Dyna looked at her mom. "Mom are you alright?" Sam was still white.

Sam blinked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Sam said as she regained her color.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

Sam looked at Dyna for a minute before smiling. And then she changed the subject.

"Dyna why don't you go shopping once we reach Amity Park? Maybe you can meet some kids your age." Sam said.

Though Dyna wasn't into shopping it sounded better to her then hanging around out and listening to her mom practice like she usually did. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Dyna said.

"Go get dressed Dyna we'll be there in an hour." Jake said. And Dyna took off down the hall to her room and Sam walked to her room. She was going to need more then an hour to get herself together.

Dyna opened up her closet and started looking through it for something to wear. In the end she ended up wearing a light purple tank top that showed her stomach and had a blue shirt with a spiral type design in the middle, with a short green skirt with pockets on the side and a yellow buckle in the middle. Her shoes wear half cover by stocking things that come mid calf they were white and the part of her shoe you could see were the bottom and the front the bottom wear and off white and the top part of the shoes were green like her skirt.

She pulled her hair back half way. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dyna yelled.

The door opened and Adrienne's hairstylist came in. "Dyna do you want me

to fix your hair before we arrive in Amity Park?"

"Sure," Dyna's said as Lisa (the hairstylists) took the rubber band back out. When Lisa finished Dyna's hair was pulled half back again but there were two strands were hanging beside her face and had purple beads that matched Dyna's outfit. The rest of her hair had been curled with a curling iron.

Dyna walked out of her room and into the living room part of the bus and starred out of the window. Soon she saw a sign welcoming them to Amity Park.

"Finally!" Dyna said. She was so tired of being on the bus. "Mom were there."

Sam came into the room and looked out the window. 'It looks the same as it did when I left.' Sam thought as the bus pulled to a stop and Jake opened the door and Sam and Dyna got off the bus and started walking down the street.

Dyna was shocked that they had walked almost one whole block and still no one had stopped them to ask for an autograph they had received a few stares though.

Sam's cell phone went off as Sam and Dyna passed a place called Nasty Burger which was packed out.

"Hello?" Sam said into the phone.

"Hey Adrienne where are you at?" Jake said.

"We're at a place called Nasty Burger getting something to eat."

"Okay we'll be there in a minute." Jake said and then Sam hung up the phone.

As Sam and Dyna got up to cashier to order. Matt, Jake, Lisa, Ashley (make up artiest), Brian (the guitarist) and Stacy (pianist) all came in. The rest of the crew had went sight seeing and shopping.

Sam, Dyna, Matt and Stacy got there food and sat in a booth next a window and Jake, Brian, Lisa and Ashley were sitting in the booth behind them leaving the booth in front of them open.

Sam was talking with Dyna and making sure she was going to the mall when the door opened Sam glanced over at the door and wished she hadn't.

Just inside the door way stood Danny and Tucker. They looked a lot like they I did when she left. They had the same clothing hair styles; basically everything about them was the same except they were taller.

Danny and Tucker didn't even look her way they went up to the counter and ordered. Then to Sam's dismay they sat down in the empty booth in front of Sam.

Sam hoped they wouldn't recognize her as Sam herself or Adrienne. But unfortunately for Sam they did.

"Hey Danny isn't that Adrienne? You know the singer." Tucker said and Sam wished she could make herself disappear.

"Yeah it is! Let's ask for an autograph." Danny said grabbing a napkin. Then he and Tucker walked up to the table.

"Excuse us but can we get an autograph?" Tucker asked handing them the napkin.

"Sure," Sam said. And she grabbed the napkin trying not to look at them.

She signed the paper and handed it back to them as Dyna who had been in the bathroom came running back to the booth.

Not paying any attention Dyna ran smack into Danny and hit the floor.

A/N: Still not the best I can do but I promise to make the next chapter better. If you R&R!


	3. Ghost

**GHOST!**

"Sorry," Dyna said as Danny helped her up off the ground. "Mom can I go to the mall now?"

"Yeah just a minute and I'll try to find it so I can walk you there. But we'll have to get there fats because I have a rehearsal to get to." Sam said like she didn't know where it was at.

"We can show her where the mall is. We were going there later anyway." Tucker offered.

"Well um…Dyna you have your cell phone with you right?" Sam said though she trusted Danny and Tucker completely.

"Yeah can I go please?"

"Yeah go ahead." Sam said.

Dyna followed Danny and Tucker out of the restaurant and to the mall.

The mall was probably one of the smallest malls Dyna had ever been to. It was kind of quiet walking with Tucker and Danny who couldn't think of anything to say so Dyna came up with something.

"Have you'll lived here your whole life?" Dyna asked Danny and Tucker both.

"Yeah we've been best friends forever." Tucker answered.

"Cool so does this place have any thing interesting that happens like robberies, stuff like that?" Dyna asked.

Before Danny and Tucker could answer Skulker appeared and knocked Danny across the room.

Dyna screamed and ran over to Danny and tried to help him up.

Danny stood up and then ran behind an upturned table. He didn't notice Dyna had followed him.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled and Dyna watch in shock as Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny turned when he heard Dyna gasp.

"OH MY GOD! Can everyone do that here? Or just you?" Dyna asked.

"You weren't suppose to see that and you can't tell anyone what you just saw." Danny said.

"I wanna try that." Dyna said. "Going Ghost!" To both her and Danny's shock she transformed too.

Danny's outfit was like Danny's. She had the same logo on the front of her outfit and her white hair went right below her shoulders. But were the pants were at there was a short skirt that went to her mid thigh and the pants were under that. But instead of green eyes Dyna's eyes were purple like Sam's.

"I was just joking! I really didn't expect that!" Dyna said looking at her self. During all this they had forgotten about Skulker. But it wasn't long before Danny had him sucked into the Phantom Thermos.

The news crew had arrived by then and had caught both Danny and Dyna standing side by side after Skulker was gone.

A crowed had also gathered and was starring at Dyna and Danny. Then the news reporter started talking.

"Look's like Danny Phantom has a Sidekick now working with him." The Reporter said.

"Can I have your autograph?" A little boy about 6 or 7 asked Danny Phantom. Since Sam had left Danny Phantom had become more popular with the people around Amity Park and they had began to trust him.

They had also learned to call him Danny Phantom instead of Invso Bill.

After about 10 minutes of signing autographs and avoiding questions from the press Danny walked out of the mall followed by Dyna who kept floating right through stuff and walking and then flying.

Once outside Danny walked into a private empty area and transformed back and then Dyna also changed back.

"That was so cool! I want to do it again!" Dyna said.

"Meet me in the park tomorrow and I'll try to teach you what I can." Danny said.

"Great I can't wait!" Dyna screeched before she walked back into the mall and started shopping for clothes so she wouldn't go home empty handed.

That Night

When Dyna got to the hotel where she and Sam were staying she rushed into the room and throw her bags on the floor.

"Mom can I go to the park tomorrow Danny and Tucker said there's a lot of neat stuff there." Dyna lied she didn't want to tell her mom about what had happened at the mall just yet.

"Yeah," Sam said.

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry so short and so late to update I'm trying to speed up on writing them. R&R!


	4. Box GhostVlad

**Box Ghost**

Dyna woke up and put on blue jeans and a gray tank top with a silver and pink flower design.

She pulled her hair into a pony tail, ate breakfast and rushed out of the hotel and to the park.

Danny and Tucker weren't there yet so Dyna waited about an hour before she got bored.

"I wouldn't hurt to practice a little by myself." Dyna murmured to herself before she walked into the shadiest part of the park and transformed.

"This is so cool!" Dyna said talking to herself.

She took off flying around the park. Trying to control her powers. She was flying around the town when she spotted the Box Ghost.

"Who are you?" Dyna asked.

"I am the Box Ghost!" Box Ghost hollered.

Then he picked up a box and throw it a Dyna.

"HEY!" Dyna yelled and then she watched as a purple ray shot out of her hand.

"That was cool!" Dyna said as the box ghost was sent hurtling through a billboard.

Dyna was about to fly after him when her ghost sense went off.

She watched the purple breath drifted out of her mouth.

She turned around and saw Vlad.

"So you're the new ghost child who uses her powers for good." Vlad said in his smirk voice.

"Yeah, I am." Dyna said. "Let me guess you don't use your powers for good."

"You're smarter then the other half ghost."

Dyna looked at him and then she hit him with her ray.

He looked her and then said. "What can you do so far? Can you do this?" Vlad duplicated into 4 more of himself.

"I don't know hold on let me try." Dyna closed her eyes concentrated, stranded and then she opened her eyes and there were 3 more of her. "COOL!"

Vlad eyes widened.

"WOW! Dyna you rock!" Tucker yelled from where he was standing on the side walk. Where he and Danny had just walked out of restaurant.

"Yeah it took me 4 years to master that skill." Danny said.

Dyna smiled.

A/N: Sorry it took so long I've had this written and just remembered to update. R&R


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Sam was sitting on the couch when Dyna came running from her room.

"Hey Mom I'm going to the park to hang out with Danny and Tucker." Dyna said and then she rushed out the door.

'What on earth is going on in that park that she has to be there every day, all day long?' Sam thought as she got off the couch and walked to the park.

Sam walked to the spot where Danny, Sam and Tucker use to meet at.

"Figures," Sam murmured to herself. "They would keep meeting at the same place."

"Hi Danny, Tucker!" Dyna hollered walking up to Danny and Tucker. "What are you going to tech me today?"

"Well today let's practice ecto shields."

Sam watched in amazement as Dyna and Danny transformed.

Sam leaned forward to get a closer look but leaning to far forward she fell through the bush she was hiding behind.

A startled Danny, Dyna and Tucker starred at her.

"Uh oh!" Dyna said. "You didn't just see what happened did you?"

"Dyna why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Because I didn't think you would understand." Dyna said.

"Yes I would have."

"Mom are you half ghost too?"

"No."

"Than why aren't you shocked?"

"Because you're Dad's half ghost."

Dyna starred at her. Her mom had never talked about Dyna's father before.

"Really? Mom what's my Dad's name."

Sam hesitated then answered. "He's names Danny."

"What's he's last name mom?" Dyna asked

"Fenton." Sam said with a sigh.

Danny went white, Dyna's mouth dropped open, Sam looked at the floor, and Tucker started to laugh.

"How am I her father if I never meet you before?" Danny said changing back to his human form.

"My name's not really Adrienne. It's Samantha Manson."

A/N: Well how's that for you Sam and Dyna's secrets are out! R&R! Hope that makes up for being so late writing this chapter. And For those of you that are a Teen Titan fan's I have a New Teen Titan Fic called An Unexpected Titan. Check it out!


	6. Great Uncle Vlad

**Chapter 6:**

**Great Uncle Vlad**

Dyna was astonished. Her mom had been lying to her for her whole life. She felt anger surge through her. Then the cool sensation of her ghost form coming on.

She looked over at Danny who was white as a ghost and had a look of shock on his face.

Dyna's anger overwhelmed her. She looked at her mom for one spelt second before she shot into the air and flew away.

Dyna cried and flew until she felt completely drained and could no longer hold herself in the air.

She tumbled from the air and landed on the porch of a huge mansion. She transformed back to her human self and fell unconscious.

When she awoke she was laying in a huge bed in a room she'd never seen before.

She jerked out of the bed and ran to the door. She yanked it open and was startled to see someone standing there.

"Now, now you don't need to be out of bed. You're suffering from a serious head injury." A tall man in a black suit and black boots with white hair said as he escorted her back to her bed and tucked her in.

"Who are…you?" Dyna asked exhaustion suddenly hitting her.

"Just call me Great Uncle Vlad."

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry it's so short but it's all I have on this and I needed to update. Anyways R&R and I promise to make the next chapter more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A phone call**

What ever Vlad had given Dyna to help her sleep the night before had obviously worked because the next morning Dyna was feeling much better and was well enough to get out of bed.

Although Dyna was still very angry at her mom her first thought when she crawled out of bed was that she needed to call her mom and let her know where she was.

Dyna searched for quiet sometime before she finally found one. She dialed her moms cell and got an answer on the first ring.

"Hello?" Her mom's voice came through the phone as scared and worried.

"Mom it's me." Dyna said.

"Dyna where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm in Wisconsin at the guys house that say's he's my great uncle Vlad and I'm fine."

Sam gasped on the other line.

The phone was lifted out of Dyna's hands and she spun around as Vlad place the phone to his ear.

"Ms. Manson how are you?" Vlad asked in a very fake voice.

Dyna heard her mom starting to swear on the other line.

"Your daughter is fine." Vlad said and then he whispered to Dyna. "Excuse me for a minute Dyna. I need to have a private word with your mom."

He walked out of the room and Dyna suddenly felt at uneasy. She walked to the door and listened to Vlad talk to her mom.

The voice that was just a few minutes ago sweet and nice was now mean and hostile.

"Tell Daniel that he's daughter is fine. She has decided to move in here and work with me." Vlad said.

Dyna gasped and stumbled away from the door.

She was sitting in a chair trying to figure out a way to escape when Vlad came in and placed the phone on the table.

"Are you hungry Dyna?" His sweet voice was back.

Dyna to afraid to talk simply shock her head yes.

Vlad lead the way to the dining room.

They were half way through the very silent breakfast when there was a loud explosion and the huge glass window behind Dyna exploded.

A/N: I think I'm going to leave it right there because I'm tired and I want there to be a cliff hanger. R&R!


	8. The Battle

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle**

Dyna felt herself being thrown forward before someone grabbed her arm. She let out a loud wail as she actually felt it snap at the elbow. Dyna felt the person who had hold of her yank her down onto her knees. The pain made her dizzy.

"Dyna get UP!" She heard Vlad's yelling in her ear but she couldn't seem to comprehend.

He yanked her up and held onto her wrist tightly but it did no good to try and hurt her because she couldn't fill any pain beyond her where her arm had just snapped.

"LET HER GO VLAD!" Danny's voice was unmistakable as he hollered through the smoke filled room.

As the smoke faded out she could make out three figures standing in the smoke. Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"No Daniel. She works for me now."

The room was now completely clear of all the smoke and Sam and Danny could see Dyna and her arm which was limply hanging in Vlad's hand and twisted in a weird shape.

Dyna was leaning forward and had obviously just fainted.

Danny wasn't thinking about anything but getting Dyna away from Vlad and into a safer place.

He felt him self ram into Vlad and knock him backwards and into a wall. The shock of being hit by Danny had caused Vlad to let go of Dyna.

She was now crumbled over limp on the floor.

Sam ran over and pulled Dyna into her arms.

While Danny was busy beating the crap out of a shocked Vlad Tucker and Sam were carry Dyna out into the waiting vehicle.

A/N: R&R!


End file.
